Musical instruments such as acoustic guitars often require amplification and tone adjusting means when used in a performance setting. Vibrational energy is detected in the guitar by the use of sensors such as pickups or electromechanical transducers, devices which produce a very low power signal. In order to minimize signal loss, such signals are preamplified proximate to the instrument. In conjunction with such preamplification, various controls are typically provided which can affect, for example, the volume and tone of the preamplified signal.
One example of a preamplification and signal modification system is provided by Applicant's commonly owned U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0074380, filed Apr. 22, 2004. This system is preferably disposed in a side surface of an acoustic guitar. This solution may not appeal to all musicians, however, due to the need to remove a portion of the instrument side surface.